


Beach-Time Nap-Time

by loucium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, SOCAL AU, WRITTEN BY SOMEONE IN OHIO, also feat leos sisters dragging his ass, ryoma is an embarrassing dad, this is just pure fluff tho. happiness and cute boys taking a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loucium/pseuds/loucium
Summary: Beach days were a standing Saturday tradition, for the families, and Leo and Takumi take their beach day to relax and take a nap, ignoring Ryoma being an Embarrassing Dad and Xander being Disgustingly Perfect.
(pure fluff)





	Beach-Time Nap-Time

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the principles of this au:
> 
> -both fams live in southern california  
> -they live across the street from each other  
> -leo & takumi are late teens/early twenties. they are not yet dating, but everyone knows its coming  
> -FAMILY BEACH DAYS

Beach days were a standing Saturday tradition, at this point.

The families had been across the street from each other during childhood, and when they both suffered a string of tragedies (Sumeragi died in a drunk crash that only injured Garon, the driver; Mikoto passed away from cancer; Garon was a mean drunk who hit his kids and eventually died from alcohol poisoning), the families ended up closer for it. They had long moved past blaming each other (though that was certainly a phase), and moved into the sort of relationship that led to standing beach Saturdays, an attempt to keep their families close to themselves and to each other.

Today was a lovely as ever – 75, sunny, not too humid, and Takumi had claimed his usual spot about 20 feet from the lifeguard, towel and umbrella already set up. He was lying face down, unwilling to move – he’d gone on an extended run with Hinata yesterday and was paying for it now, limbs sore and brain pondering how long he’d be able to nap before someone came to bother him.

The answer was, apparently, no time at all. The sound of someone sitting next to him was enough to get Takumi to turn his head to the side, blowing some hair out of his eyes and squinting up at his intruder – ah.

“Why are you just laying down? Normally you’d be swimming by now, or at least reading.” Leo was looking at Takumi with an unimpressed look on his face, though he did, as always, set his towel next to Takumi’s under the shade of the umbrella.

Leo looked as perpetually uncomfortable as he usually did when he was outside; if there was ever a boy meant to just stay indoors, it was Leo. Despite living in Southern California for his entire life, he still never seemed to tan – no, Leo just burned. Takumi and Xander both nagged him constantly about sunscreen, and Leo frequently countered by pointing out that if it weren’t for them, he never would’ve gone outside in the first place, so couldn’t they just leave him alone?

Really, they were key to Leo’s vitamin D consumption. He never seemed to appreciate it, somehow, or the fact that the sunscreen minimized his burns.

“Hinata was really energetic yesterday,” Takumi sighed, shifting so he was laying on his side and actually facing Leo. “Besides, Ryoma is… I don’t really want to hang out with him right now, and he’s got Hinoka and Sakura with him.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, clearly prompting for explanation, and Takumi sighed even louder, gesturing towards the vague direction he had last seen Ryoma. There were a few moments of silence where Leo looked around, clearly trying to figure out what the hell Takumi was talking about. 

When he found it, it was obvious.

Normally, listening to Leo giggle made Takumi feel happier. At the moment, it just made him groan even more, rolling back onto his stomach and burying his face in his arms. Leo’s laughter interrupted his sentence: “I-is that – where did he get that!? It’s atrocious! Has Oboro seen it?” and Takumi felt both flustered and embarrassed.

“If Oboro saw that monstrosity, it would’ve been set on fire already. I wish she would.”

The offending piece of clothing in question was a neon orange Hawaiian shirt that Ryoma, for some god forsaken reason, had decided to wear today. It looked even worse, somehow, when paired with his maroon swim trunks, and when it was put with his stupidly messy hair and generally bright attitude, Ryoma looked like an awful tourist. Takumi knew for a fact that Ryoma genuinely liked that shirt, too; he described it as “kind of jaunty,” and despite Takumi’s best efforts to explain why he really shouldn’t wear it, his big brother wouldn’t listen.

“At least you aren’t with Mr. Perfect. Charlotte hasn’t looked away from Xander since we got here.”

Takumi rolled back over at Leo’s complaint, scanning the beach until he found Xander. He looked as disgustingly flawless as always – perfect abs glistening from the ocean, tight black swim trunks clinging to all the right places, blonde hair somehow still gorgeous despite being wet (which was just unfair), and a waterproof rolex on his wrist. He looked every part the beautiful rich man he was, and while Takumi understood Leo’s embarrassment…

“I think I’d rather be embarrassed because my brother is the most fuckable thing on this beach than because of the world’s ugliest shirt,” Takumi complained, huffing and flopping back onto his stomach. Nothing really made Takumi self-conscious quite like looking at Xander; Takumi knew Oboro thought he was attractive enough to model for her, but he never really understood it. He was far more slight than most male models, and while Takumi had some muscle from years of martial arts and hiking trips, he still couldn’t possibly compare to people like Xander.

Well, he always had the comfort Niles had once offered: he could make for a great twink, if he ever wanted to try porn.

God, he wished Leo would make new friends.

Leo was dead silent for long enough that Takumi actually looked up again, finding Leo staring at him with what had to be the funniest expression Takumi had seen in years – an affronted glare, a slightly open mouth from shock, and cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Takumi barked out a laugh, shoving playfully at Leo’s hip and rolling his eyes. “You know I’m not wrong. Can you look me in the eyes and say I’m wrong? Half of the girls on this beach are trying to get in his pants right now.”

Watching Leo’s mouth open and close like a fish was enough to make Takumi laugh again, rolling onto his back and looking up at Leo with obvious amusement. “Accept defeat with me and just lay down, Leo.”

It took a few seconds for Leo to cave, and he scoffed a little before lying down next to Takumi, curling in on himself so as to avoid the sun. They really needed a bigger umbrella, but neither ever managed to care enough to do anything about it – they only really thought of it when they were here, and never when they were near a store. Still, Takumi couldn’t really complain – it was the perfect excuse for the two of them to curl up next to each other, be a little bit closer than best friends maybe ought to be. Everyone in their families teased them and seemed to see right through their bullshit, but neither Leo nor Takumi had the nerve to actually act on what they wanted yet – for now, sharing an umbrella would do.

(Well, they also tended to share couch or bed space during movie nights, and Camilla had photo evidence of every single time it had happened – they would both try to stay up watching things far too late and end up falling asleep on each other, waking up with a tangled mess of limbs, a blush, and the unspoken promise to never mention it.)

It took Leo a bit to get himself properly settled on his towel, but once he and Takumi had both found a comfortable position, it was quiet enough to indulge in the warmth, the slight breeze, and the proximity: they both fell asleep quickly, giving Takumi his well-earned nap and Leo a chance to catch up on sleep after staying up all night reading.

It was just another peaceful Saturday – nothing new, nothing important – a perfectly ordinary day, a perfectly ordinary nap.

Takumi treasured it.

~~~

Epilogue:

“CAMILLA!” 

Xander sighed at the distinct squeak of his little brother’s voice, already walking over to his siblings to calm them down. They had gotten home a little late from the beach today, since no one had the heart to wake Leo up from his nap, but they had only been home for 30 minutes before his siblings were already at it again.

‘What a hectic family…’ Xander mused, smiling to himself as he stepped into the living room. Leo was hanging down from the stairs, phone in hand and face bright red. “Little brother, what’s the iss –“

“How many times have I told you to stop taking pictures of me sleeping, especially with Takumi!?” Leo hissed, glaring daggers at Camilla, who simply laughed.

“It’s just facebook, darling. Don’t worry so much about –“

“It’s embarrassing! He doesn’t like it either!”

“If you dislike the pictures so much, why do you save them to your phone? I saw them in your photos, Leo!” Elise pitched in, serving to make Leo even more flustered. 

Xander walked back to the kitchen with a fond sort of warmth in his chest, and he could still hear Leo sputtering out some sort of retort before he slammed his door shut, probably going to stew in his embarrassment and stare at the rather cute picture Camilla had taken of Leo and Takumi curled towards each other and sleeping from earlier today, a peaceful look on their faces. Those two boys were absolutely precious whether they wanted to be or not, and Xander found himself looking forward to when they were actually together – the number heartwarming pictures would likely only increase.

**Author's Note:**

> SOCAL-LOCAL
> 
> (I LIVE IN OHIO AND HAVE BEEN TO SAN DIEGO ONCE, BUT THIS IS FINE)
> 
> i have put far too much effort into developing this modern au. if you want to know more about the tragic backstories that left both families as orphans (haha,,,) and forced them to bond, while also having a lot of awkward tension, hmu @soobaki on tumblr!!


End file.
